Doctor, Doctor, Gimme the News!
by xXGagaGirlXx
Summary: After Gaz continues to refer to Scaramouche as 'Nurse', Scaramouche decides she'll try her own attempts at corrective behaviour therapy, with surprising results.


**A/N: An idea concocted in a moment of sleep deprived madness and dedicated to the lovely Kate, who I've been promising this to for a while now XD Enjoy.  
Xx**

Scaramouche knelt next to a feverish Galileo and frowned as she placed the palm of her hand on his sweating forehead. Galileo groaned and made a face at her, he'd been sick for almost three days now and despite Scaramouche's dedicated doctoring of him, he still wasn't any better. Big Macca had decided it was just a bit of flu, but Galileo was convinced otherwise.

"Nurse- I'm dying!" he wailed dramatically clinging to the crouched Scaramouche. She raised an eyebrow and glared down at him, unimpressed with his current nickname for her.

"I'll see to it that you really are if you call me that one more time." She snapped, her patience wearing thin.

"But I like nurses." Galileo muttered weakly, wiping his nose across the sleeve of his jersey. "They make me feel better."

"Turn you on more like, you bloody pervert." Scaramouche grimaced as he sniffed loudly.

"Well…" Galileo began to laugh but broke into a loud coughing fit. Gasping for breath as he recovered he gave a sly grin. "There is that too."

Scaramouche clouted him across the head, a little softer than usual owing to the fact that he couldn't fight back. "I'm going to go and see if Macca has any medicine to make you stop coughing… or knock you out for a while." She added as an afterthought, pushing herself up from his side.

xXx

Scaramouche disappeared into one of the badly constructed cupboards on the floor of the kitchen. Every so often she would mumble to herself and delve deeper, throwing stuff out onto the floor so that she could get further in.

Meat sat cross legged on the floor next to her, clicking her tongue and watching Scaramouche with great interest.

"What's cod liver oil?" Scaramouche immerged from the cupboard clasping a muddy glass bottle, suspiciously dark in colour so that its contents couldn't be seen.

Meat made a disgusted face. "Nasty stuff tha' hen, yeh don' wan' to be givin' him tha'."

Scaramouche grinned. "The nastier the better." She unscrewed the lid and held the bottle up to her nose. "God, it bleeding stinks! It's perfect!" she grinned maliciously.

"Wha' exactly are yeh up to?" Meat raised an eyebrow.

Scaramouche stared blankly back, "You make it sound like I'm doing a bad thing. I'm just fulfilling my boyfriends nurse fantasy, that's all."

Meat cracked into a broad smile, "Nurse fantasy?" she thought for a moment and nodded, "Well if tha's the case, I think I can help yeh."

xXx

"Gaz'?" Scaramouche pushed the curtain to the room in which he was residing aside. Galileo lay on his side facing the wall, a mountain of tissues surrounding him. "Oi! Gazza!" Scaramouche raised her voice to get his attention.

"What?" Galileo rolled over reluctantly, "-the?" his eyes lit up as Scaramouche sauntered into the room. "I love you!" he told her with a wide grin.

Scaramouche held the glass bottle behind her back. She was now unusually clad in a torn white PVC tunic, scraping just below her chest. On anyone else it would have achieved the desired tightly fitted effect, but on Scaramouche's shapeless body it just sat. A pair of short shorts in the same material sat over a torn pair of red fishnets. Each item of clothing baring a Red Cross emblem, all tying in with tiny white hat that sat atop of her mass of hair, for once all made to hang loose.

Grinning smugly she brought the bottle from behind her back, a large spoon clasped in her free hand. "Nurse Scaramouche has come to make you feel better." She told him, now crawling along his mattress until she reached his side. "Are you going to be a good boy and take your medicine?" she poured out large measurement of the foul smelling liquid onto the spoon and smirked.

Galileo sat up, his mouth hanging open as he stared in complete surprise and approval of his girlfriend's new attire.

Taking the opportunity while his mouth was open, Scaramouche crammed the spoon into his mouth and tipped his head back. Galileo spluttered, spitting the liquid in every direction possible.

"Urrrgghh! What the…." He continued to spit, unable to get the taste of fish from his mouth.

Scaramouche cackled, "Still got a thing for nurses?"


End file.
